I Am Become Death: the Destroyer of Worlds
by vintageweasley
Summary: Rose Weasley is amidst a war, and so is Scorpius Malfoy. Both will watch the world fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One, 12:01 AM**

Rose Weasley watched the sky become lit with various shades of blues, greens, yellows, and reds. She frowned.

It reminded her of something her father said a few years ago, she remembered he had told her in a bomb shelter. He explained how at the beginning of the war, Harry, and her mother, and him had been camping and searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. One quiet night, while he was on guard, he had seen the Northern Lights.

He had said it had looked like the Yule Ball, colors dancing with unfamiliar shades, twirling and spinning all throughout the night. Now watching the lights waltz across the smoky sky, she wished she was where her father had been that night, with numbing fingertips and a rosy nose, but happy. She wasn't happy.

A glowering _stupefy_ glanced off of her disillusionment charm, and she grimaced. Arching her wand in to the air, she took off the charm. Of course, she had hoped it would last longer, but nothing good lasts long in war. Not even a minute in solitude. Rose wiped the sweat and blood off her brow, and surged in to the battlefield.

**Day One 4:57 AM**

Penelope Longbottom had died. Seven more had been injured. Rose realizes that Penelope had only been fifteen. Then she realizes Lysander had only been sixteen, and his brother the same. So many juveniles dead, so many of the wizened mourning. No one was made for war, but her friends seemed even more so at four o'clock in the morning, when Rose thought about how Penelope had never kissed a boy, or gotten the guts to admit her crush to Albus.

_Penelope Penelope Penelope….. _

Rose cried herself to sleep.

**Day Ten 8:00 AM**

"What is he doing here?!" Rose snarled, clawing off her uncle's tentative hand that he had placed on her shoulder. She dragged herself across the hall, one hand grasping her ribs, her other smearing blood all over the wall as she stumbled along.

"Get out! Get out, I kill-"

"You won't be doing anything, Rose. He's here to talk to me." Rose's head whipped around as she stared incredulously at her Uncle Harry's face. His warm green eyes looked worn, no longer the bright emerald they had once been. His lips were spread in to a tight, grim frown, and he narrowed his eyebrows to undock his stern appearance. "Even if Scorpius were here for a meeting, you wouldn't attend it. You've been becoming too brash with your emotions, and it's becoming too dangerous to have you on missions." Rose's face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger at being called out in front of the boy she hated so vehemently. Turning on the blonde haired boy, she watched as he looked anywhere but at her, mostly at the ceiling, and it amused her. He seemed to be praying to sort of muggle god. Surely, a fuckwad elitist like him wouldn't believe in any sort of lord but the dark one.

"Look at me." She snapped, and he slowly dragged his jade eyes down to hers, a nervous haze clouding over top of them. "Eat shit."

Harry shoved Scorpius in to the door and slammed the door shut with a loud _whoosh clack_.

Rose turned away, and trudged down the hallway, leaving a trail of cruor in her wake.

**Day Eleven 2:00 PM**

"Rose?" Rose glanced at Albus out of the corner of her eye, and saw him scraping his fork across his plate. She grasped his hand and pulled the fork away. "What?"

"We are murderers."

Rose stared at him in stunned silence for what seemed like hours. _Murderers?_ No, they were not murderers. They were protecting the innocent, and fighting for what was right. Rose told Albus just that. His mouth curved in to a condescending smile.

"They think they are fighting for what is right, the Death Eaters are. We just have two different ideas on what is right." His head slumped forward on to the palm of his hand, and he sighed.

"This war is pointless, you know. Why couldn't we just break off? Like, Purebloods live off on their own; create their own wizarding schools, shops, worlds. Penelope-"Albus coughed, and willed his tears away, "She didn't have to die. This is stupid." His words were whispered and harsh, like a winter blizzard. Piles and piles of cold snow and icy winds whipping innocent cheeks.

Rose was in the middle of a blizzard, willing for spring.

She wrapped an arm around Albus' shoulder and pulled his frostbite body to her own, hoping for warmth to will the pain away.

**Day Eighteen 10.37 PM**

Rose clenched her eyes shut, and swiped the scratchy pad of her thumb across her eyelids, trying to wipe the blood out of them. She squinted at the vacant battlefield, gazing over the dead bodies for a bright blue ribbon; her portkey. Wiping her muddy hands across the ground, she whimpered for her lost portkey.

"No no no." She garbled, choking on the surpassable amount of fear that was welling up inside of her. How would she escape this place? Anti-Disapparation wards had been put up. Rose stiffened at the distant sound of murmuring, and immediately stumbled to her feet, sprinting off in to untraveled lands. Tree limbs seemed to lash out at her as she weaved in between, up and down over them. One tree limb seemed to reach out and grab her, and she was flung backwards in to the frozen ground, her skull hitting the ground with a loud _clonk_. Rose let out a whimper and pushed herself in to a kneeling position. A sickly sob made its way out of her mouth, as one hand plopped on to the back of her head, making a vomit-inducing sucking sound. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, but she knew she had to keep moving. The consequences of laziness had turned to death.

Using a tree as a crutch, she forced her wobbly legs to stand, and she continued to amble on with only the nimble light of her wand to guide her. Rose felt the dirt turn to plush grass, and she reached down to grab a clump of it. She spun around and squinted in to the darkness, daring for someone to attack her.

No one came.

Rose crawled across the carpet of grass until she reached a thick and flowery bush, where she disillusioned herself and fell to the ground with a soft thud. She wasn't very proud of this, but she started to cry. She cried because she was scared no one would ever find her. She was scared that she was too weak to move anymore, and that it was a possibility that death eaters could kill her.

_Rose. _

Rose sat up, and unlit her wand, sinking deeper in to the darkness. It was only a whisper he had heard; she could have mistaken it for a soft rustle of a tree limb.

_Rosie?_

This whisper was even fainter, but it was truly her name she heard. It was a nickname, and it was familiar.

She sat in anticipated silent, willing her shallow breaths to steady and become quieter. Her clothes felt damp to her, most likely from the sticky blood covering every inch of her skin.

"Rose?" She gasped as a bright light went over her body, and she squinted to see who was in front of her. She saw a flash of blonde at first, and then the whole being. Scorpius Malfoy, that is. He was crouched down right in front of her, his eyes looking nervous and wary in front of her. Rose thought that perhaps he expected another fight between her, another immature brawl that she would start. Rose clenched her mouth shut.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Rose glared at him. He shifted on to his other knee, and looked at the ground. "No, I suppose not. Not at all. I've got a portkey to St. Mun-"

"And why would I take your damn portkey, hmm? Death eater?" Rose scowled, and it seemed that she could not contain herself when around him. She wanted to make him bleed, and suffer, just like his father's side of the army had done to her people. Her people, not his. "I don't need your bloody help, Malfoy. Fuck off." Malfoy did in fact, not fuck off. He even had the guts to sit down next her, leaning against the tree stump and closed his eyes. She watched as he gripped his right shoulder, hissing in pain before cradling his whole right arm. Rose sneered and looked away. She ripped clumps of the soft grass beneath her, cursing the blonde haired boy to hell and back.

No one spoke for a while, a few hours had passed. Rose did not give in and take the boys portkey, and he did not ask her again. All he did was stare at the sky, and close his eyes. Stare, and close. She watched him do it with guilty curiosity, and watched as he seemed to watch the sky with a certain emotion Rose just couldn't put her finger on. His whole body would lay there, his face and rigid frame like a stone sculpture. _Probably like the ones in his huge manor gardens._ Rose would think bitterly, but would stare at him all the same. However, Scorpius was the first one to speak.

"You see that?" He asked her, lifting his good arm to the sky and pointing. Rose didn't want to look, but felt her eyes gravitate towards the sky anyways. He was pointing towards a collection of stars, almost in the shape of an anchor.

"That's the constellation Scorpius. We are in the perfect place to view it tonight." He sucked in his lower lip, and didn't look for her to continue. "In muggle Greek mythology, Scorpius was the scorpion to defeat the great hunter, Orion. The scorpion had stung and killed the hunter because of his great boasts. Orion would brag that he could kill any beast, well-"Scorpius let out a low chuckle, and a weak smile. "He couldn't kill the great scorpion. He couldn't kill me."

"Who couldn't kill you?" Scorpius frowned, and did not answer. Rose didn't expect him to. He dug into his pocket, and held his hand out to Rose.

"I still don't want it."

"Okay."

Rose stared up at the constellation, she sighed.

"You've got another portkey, for yourself?" Scorpius looked at her, a dead look in his eyes.

"Yes, but why do you care?" Rose didn't know why she had asked, either. She didn't reply. She took the key from his hand and felt her world spinning until it turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Twenty 8:55 am**

Rose woke up to ghosts.

She had thought she was dead, with the pale white walls, and people in white gowns floating and fleeting from her sight. It took her a few minutes to realize she was only in a hospital bed, and the floating people weren't floating at all. They were healers.

**Day Twenty 10:00 am**

An hour after being in the hospital, Rose was cleared to go back to headquarters; Grimwauld. Her father had rushed in to her hospital room, eyes wide and afraid, screaming about death and searching. Searching and death. If only she hadn't lost her blue ribbon, if only she hadn't made twenty men risk their lives to go back to the battlefront and search for her. Searching, and more death.

As soon as she got to headquarters she broke away from her father's tight grip, but not for long.

"War council in ten." He mumbled, and she knew he didn't want her to go, didn't want his little girl to plunge back in to the scary war. However, ten minutes later, she was back to the start; sitting with a group of tired people, mumbling about war tactics.

"Rosie, it's great to see you." Rose did not know how to reply to her Uncle's bland and normal statement. She did not know how he could be so blatantly normal about her returning, when she had been missing for hours, within deaths grip for days.

When did death become such a normal thing?

"So, we have a few obvious issues to attend to. For one, Scorpius Malfoy is missing."

"Who gives a shit about the bastard? I-"

"That's enough Seamus." Harry mumbled, wiping a callused hand down his face. He kept on talking, but Rose's mind came to a complete standstill.

"That's not possible!" She declared loudly, slamming her bandaged hands on the table top. They were shaking, and now one of her palms was oozing blood. She didn't really care though. That sniveling shithead had lied to her. He had told her that he had another portkey for himself, when he didn't.

_"__You've got another portkey, for yourself?" Scorpius looked at her, a dead look in his eyes._

_"__Yes, but why do you care?"_

Exasperated tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. Now was not the time.

"Why, is this not possible Rose? People go missing all the time. It happens." Her mother sent her an affronted look that seemed to chastise her for being so childish. That chastised her for speaking out of term, and for not thinking.

"He-" She faltered, and grimaced. She would not tell them that he had told her he had another portkey. She would handle this on her own.

"He what? Speak child." Her mother pushed, and Rose glared at her. She never talked to Hugo like that.

"He nothing. Continue on, Uncle Harry; I'm sorry for interrupting." She really was sorry; she watched him take off his glasses and rub his eyes before putting them back on, and give her a kind smile.

"It's fine." He said, and he looked around the table. "Even though most of you don't like the boy, I would like to ask some of you to volunteer for his rescue mission. If no one want's to, that's fine. I understand. I'll go by myself." Her Uncle declared stonily, and she raised her hand.

"I'll go." Her Uncle raised an eyebrow, but did not badger her any more.

Where the hell could he possibly be? Just yesterday she had sat with him and listened to him rave on about Greek mythology, and now he was missing? Her Uncle Harry looked at her blearily, and while everyone looked at her, she seemed to realize she was probably just asked a question.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked you how his behavior was last night. Was he off?" Rose thought about it for a moment, and realized that she didn't know what his normal personality was, so she had nothing to base his actions on.

Rose sighed, "I don't know. Why does that matter anyways?" Harry leaned his unshaved chin on to a grubby hand, and closed his eyes.

"Rose, he could have been a spy."

**Day Fourty 2:00 am**

Twenty days later, Rita found him on a bunk in a POW camp, sprawled out across a set of wooden planks topped with straw. He had no blanket. He was on his stomach, shoulder bones sticking out at the back, sharp and grotesque. Rita watched him take labored breath after labored breath, as he suffocated himself with his pillow. Just watched.

"Rose," Albus hissed from across the room, "Hurry up. This is a rescue mission. We've only got minutes." Rose shoved Scorpius forcefully, and he immediately sat up, an alarmed look on his face. Once he saw who it was, he was confused. He rubbed his eyes blearily, and slipped on his boots.

"Come on, Scorpius, we've got some people to sting."

**Day 100 11:08 pm**

Rose stood from the sidelines, watching bomb after bomb catapult in to the ground, and dirt and bodies fly up in to the air as the after math. Scorpius stood next to her, his hair now black from the soot, and his eyes black too. They were angry, they were resigned. It was like looking in to the eyes of-

"Death." He spoke, "is us." He did not explain, and he didn't need to. Rose understood. She didn't believe in God anymore, or Satan. Only death. Death is inanimate objects; it is lost scarves, wedding rings, and glasses. Things left behind only when its person disappears. Death, most definitely, is humans. Death is Voldemort, killing millions of muggles. Death is everyone, sending its regard to wars that shouldn't happen.

Rose closed her eyes, and felt the world rumble. Death ate up every weak soul on the battlefield.

Day 141 12:04 am

"Look, I know what it's like over there. Voldemort has a system of hiding, and it's not that complex. He really just hops from safe house to safe house; like we do. We just have to find the pattern of which houses he feels the most comfortable in. I know for a fact that he is rather- er- comfortable in my family home. We can start there."

"You're despicable." Everyone turned towards Rose, whose face was bright red in indignation. They then turned and looked at Scorpius, who looked a bit affronted.

"Yeah, you seem to tell me that a lot," Scorpius leaned his elbows on the table, and raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Why am I so despicable this time?"

"You, you- you just leave your four year old sister in a house with Voldemort? What kind of sibling are you?! No; what kind of human being are you!" She screamed at her, and she watched as Scorpius' eyes narrowed in to small slits, and his jaw clenched uncharacteristically.

"Go fuck yourself." He spat, and Rose's eyes widened. She had seen him annoyed before, but now, he seemed infuriated. He stood up, and stalked out of the meeting hall, slamming the door with a resounding boom. The door frame split, and peeled off the wall like a banana.

"Don't proceed to act like you know the boy, Rose. You know nothing about his life, how hard it is." Rose wanted to argue, and say that her life was harder than his and anyone who thought otherwise could go to hell, but the look on her father's face made her stop. He was angry, very angry at her for her outburst. Usually, her father did anything but support Scorpius Malfoy. What caused the tables to turn?

**Day 162 7:17pm**

Rose dragged her raggedy suitcase in to her Great- Aunt Andromeda's house, and was pleased that she was met with a great smile.

For the last few weeks, no one would talk to her. Every time she tried to start a conversation, the person would pretend they didn't hear her and walk away, or visibly tense; the whole conversation on their part being short yeses or noes.

She was tired of people not talking to her. She requested a safe house change and now ended up here.

_This is all Scorpius Malfoy's fault. _She thought irrationally, and scowled. That day when she had insulted him in the front of the council was horrible.

_Scorpius Malfoy was packed and ready to move to a different safe house by the time they got out of the meeting. Rose gave him an incredulous glare._

_ "__What, you up and ready to leave the war as soon as one bad comment is said about you? You're pathetic Malfoy." She spat, and he rolled his eyes, Rose cocked an eyebrow._

_ "__For Merlin's sake Rose-" She raised her other eyebrow," – grow the fuck up. Ever since I've been here, I've noticed one thing; everything is always about you. Everyone fucking tip toes around you cause they're terrified you'll blow up. On missions, they put me on the opposite side of the battlefield because they are afraid you'll fucking blow your top and endanger the lives around you. Look around-" Rose didn't look around, she stared at him defiantly, " we are in a war. There is no time for us to make adjustments to your liking." Malfoy picked his suitcase off the ground, and gave her one last patronizing look. _

_ "__You better shape up before you lose all your friends, Rose."_

_And he closed the door, quietly behind him. Rose stared for a brief two seconds before rushing to the window and peering out of it. She watched him stand at the doorstep; he closed his eyes briefly, and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to stop an oncoming headache. She saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye, and he raised an eyebrow. Turning to face her full on, he looked at his watch and frowned. He looked back up to give her a friendly goodbye wave until he pulled a key out of his pocket and port keyed away._

_She wanted him to be angry at her, to not be so forgiving. She was sorry. But he was gone._

"Oh Rose dear-" She clutched both sides of Rose's face, "-I've missed you very much. Now, come inside the little ones are sleeping so you'll have to be quiet." Rose nodded and placed her suitcase gently on the ground, before giving the house a good once over.

"The Malfoys are sleeping on the couch, so-" It felt as if an elephant was sitting on her chest, and her heart dropped dramatically.

"Malfoys?" Rose didn't stick around long enough to hear her Aunt's answer, and instead went to see for herself. She clomped over to the living room, and saw Scorpius Malfoy, draped across the couch, with a little girl in his arms. Rose took in a deep breath.

"Ah, yes." Her aunt looked at her worriedly, and then looked at the sleeping girl. "That would be Lyra Malfoy. She is a little angel; loves to help me cook. She's been here since the start. When Astoria Malfoy was pregnant, she immediately left the manor. She knew that if she stayed there with her baby girl, bad things would happen to her. Rape, torture- who knows." Andromeda sucked in a breath of air, " She took her son, Scorpius, here too. Their disappearances didn't go unnoticed of course."

" The greater Malfoy, Draco, wished to leave with his family, he knew where they were. However, the night after their escape, he was taken in to custody of the Dark Lord and was tortured for information on his family's whereabouts. He did not break. He died."

"For nine months, Astoria stayed here, grieving over the loss of her husband. She cried every night. When she gave birth, she was in a lot of pain. She begged Scorpius to let her go, to be with her husband. Perhaps it was selfish, but Scorpius understood. He let her go." Andromeda wiped a tear, and so did Rose.

"When this war ends, Scorpius will be Lyra's primary caregiver. Don't you think it's sad, Lyra has never known her parents? She's only known Scorpius."

Both of them were silent for a while, staring at the sleeping duo. Rose felt as if she didn't know one thing about Scorpius Malfoy. She felt wrong, stupid, and downright horrible for all the things she had said. Tears stung her eyes.

"I was angry with you for about a week or so. For what you said to Scorpius. He came here exhausted, and upset for the way you spoke to him. He's always trying his best and it's just so hard for him, you know?" Rose didn't know. "But I have forgiven you. He has. He loves Lyra so much, with all his heart, and for you to tell him he is a piece of shit brother, human being; it was hard. But he has forgiven you." Andromeda raised an eyebrow at Rose, "_Why_?"

_AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. :)_


End file.
